


Five things Charles is miserable at and one thing he's doing exceptionally

by Kosakoni



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Charles cannot cook, Charles cannot shut his mouth, Erik is a Sweetheart, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Oblivious Charles, Sleepy Charles, nervous Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says all. <br/>Erik knows Charles is a genius. But he realized even a genius is a person with flaws. And Charles has more than enough. It would be just easier for him if they wouldn't be so adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charles is oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody who's reading my fanfictions knows I'm from germany and this is my first fanfiction in english. I just wanted to try it. So ... I'm sorry if there are lapses in gramma. And I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheeless. 
> 
> Questions, suggestions and other things you can left in a comment - I would be more than happy and greatfull to read them. 
> 
> Thank you and have fun.

 

The first time Erik speaks with Charles, he just know the other is exceptional intelligent. He could see it in his eyes. The way they sparkles when someone speaks over genetics or other biological things. The prove was found in his name. Charles Xavier. He had once read an article about a genius with a IQ not even measurable. A man who is with 17 years the youngest person with the title of professor in genetic and doesn't fail to surprise Erik back then.

 

But as soon they are alone on their road trip, Erik recognize things on Charles which makes him the young man, that he really is. 17 years old and miserable. And he thinks really miserable, even if a voice in his head - deep down - whispers it's adorable.

 

~*~ 1 ~*~

 

Charles may be a genius, Erik thinks as he looks at the seventeen, but he is blind against the obvious.

 

He cannot help himself and smirks a little, as a young - maybe three years older as Charles himself - man leans against the bar and looks the genius up and down. Erik self can't ignore the beauty of Charles. Not even in the mornings, when the boy wakes up and toddled half asleep in the bathroom. Not notice Erik in the shower, or half naked. Just leaning against the counter next the sink and brushing his teeth. It's the most adoreable thing Erik has ever seen and he must control his dirty thoughts whenever it's happening.

 

But now, he's amused the way Charles doesn't get the way the man next to him is flirting with him. For a man who could predict Erik's move before he set his own down - and Erik cannot predict with this man in chess - he's so oblivious. It's not that they are few homosexuals - normally you doesn't see someone directly make a flirt, because of the reason it's in the eyes of humans dirty, false and like a disease. For Erik … with the right person it's just fucking hot. But he doesn't let anyone see his preference in sex.

 

Except he wants it to be seen.

 

“Hey … are you … alone?”

 

Erik stifle a laugh and drinks a sip brandy, while he looks at Charles over the rim of his glass. While the stranger smiles flirtatious at Charles, the seventeen blinks. Then he smiles friendly back and nods in Erik's direction. For the first time, since the man was here, he's looking at him. Searchingly. As he would want to know if he was _with_ Charles involved. But he doesn't let anything show. Even if they were … 

 

“That's not what I mean, but … that's right for me - now.”

 

Charles looking a little bit funny. But then he's smiling again and leans a little back from the counter. Maybe to look closer at the dark haired man. He had a nice body, Erik thinks. But to big for his preference. He like his the way Charles was. Small, lean at just … not strong enough so he could bend their like he wanted them. 

 

And the way the stranger is looking at Charles … he likes this, too. 

 

For a few more minutes he let them speak with each other, before he stands and lay his hand on the small of Charles back. 

 

“I think we should go back to the hotel.”

 

The way Gregg - it's the name of the stranger - is looking at him is enough to let him smirk. Charles nods only and stands then, too. 

 

“If you wish. Sorry, Gregg, but … you know.”

 

No he doesn't even know. And Charles doesn't, too. He thinks maybe Erik is tired or he's boring. But all he wants is Charles for himself. In their room, on their bed with a chess-set between them. Maybe even without the chess-set. But he doesn't let it show. 

 

“Okay, but … if you wanted to meet me again ...”

 

Maybe it's the way the man grabs Charles wrist and slowly dragging his sweater up … 

Maybe it's the move of his thumb that brushes over Charles pulse … 

 

But Erik just see's the pen in his hand, the first number on Charles white, flawless skin on his forearm and he's lost. Without even knowing what he's doing he had grabbed the man on his neck, while he uses his power to hold the hand with the pen away from Charles skin. 

 

“Don't. Even. Think. About. It.”

 

He ignores them what feels like a whole lifetime. 

But now he feels the skin on his left forearm tingle. 

And he hates it. 

 

_Erik … please, let him go. It's okay. I'm okay. Please … let go._

 

Erik wants to scream at Charles, that he should stay out of his head. But as he comes out of his own world, he just realized that the whole bar was still. Not moving, not living, just like they all were …

 

And then he was looking at Charles. Charles who's fingers were on his left temple, but only looking at him. Soft and without any negative emotion. And his eyes were so, _so_ blue. 

 

He let go of the man, who looks so terrified. But Erik isn't paying him attention. Only Charles. Charles who's smiling softly at him and then taking suddenly his hand. 

 

“Let's go, before they know what's happened, okay.”

 

Erik could only nod, while Charles directs them out of the bar. At the same time the doors closed, Charles let his fingers slid from his temple. Then there is a sound of someone screaming and the last thing Erik would have expected, was Charles tugging him in an alley next to the bar. 

 

He thought, he's doing this because of people might coming them after. But all Charles was doing, was looking at him - eyes full of worry. 

 

“Are you okay? I mean - I'm sorry … I shouldn't have assumed you would react so, because of …”

 

Erik blinks while Charles let his eyes roam over his left arm. Then he's looking between them like the tips of his shoes were the key for all answers. 

 

For someone who's so oblivious, he's such a fucking amiable person it's hurting Erik. 

Everyone would have thought he had attacked the man for being homosexual. For being so direct. 

 

But Charles -  _ only Charles  _ could see his true nature. His own fears and it makes him so … 

 

Gently he lays his fingers under Charles chin, what brings the seventeen genius to look at him. Sad and unsure what Erik would say. 

 

_ Und das von einem Telepathen.  _

 

He's so amused and touched at the same time, he thinks in German. But it's not relevant to him. Only the deep blue … 

 

“You doesn't need to be sorry. It's what I am … and to see someone mark you like _this_. It's … _disgusting_. If someone wants you to have his number, they should be so much respect to use a napkin or whatever. Not disrespect you like this!”

 

All he's feeling is so much hate and rage that the garbage cans next to them are rattling. But Charles isn't even blinking. He's just looking at him, before he lays his hand over Erik's wrist. Slowly, like he's touching a wild animal, the long, soft fingers glide under the fabric of his shirt. Grazing his numbers he hates so much. And it's the first time he feels something other than hate in connection with them. 

 

“Erik … I am … so sorry.”

 

He hate it. The pity. The glances … all people who had said thees words to him. 

 

But Charles doesn't look at him with pity. 

He's just … here. With him. And his blue eyes were sad, wet and … Erik cannot hate him. He just let it happen. In the darkness of an alley with Charles. Warm fingers soft on his skin.

 

And it's all he need … 

 


	2. Charles is sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are a product of our own fears, hopes, and things we need to process.  
> For Erik it's nice to wake up with a hard on, from a sweet whispering next to him. But he just knows that something isn't alright with Charles dreaming so ... loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I need to say thank you. Thank you for the sweet comments. I was so happy to read this wasn't so terrible as I was fearing. And then thank you for the Kudos and Bookmark. It's nice to become a little appreciation for this. Because this is something big and new for me. And I just need to know if this is good, so I have a reason to write along. It's making me so fucking happy and warm. So thank you again and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Love & Greets

 

He's waking up with an uneasy feeling, but a steady hand over his gun. Erik may be sleeping with Charles in one room because he trust the other man, but he doesn't trust humans. Which means the CIA. Should they call him paranoid, but he wasn't dumb. 

 

Seconds after his awakening, he sits up - slowly. The gun sank onto his lap as he stares at Charles' bed. 

 

“... recognize the invisible … 2,4768128 … doesn't makes a variable of …”

 

Blinking, he uses his power to switch the lamp between their beds on. He swallows. 

 

Erik has seen Charles in the mornings with tousled hair. Half closed eyes and half asleep. But never sleeping. When Erik awakes in the morning, he just ignore the sleeping beauty to his right and goes straight in the bathroom to use the toilet and then the shower. The picture before him - now - let him burning as hell, because …  _ verdammt -  _ it was so … Erik has no words for it. 

 

He just takes in the dark, ruffled hair which is spread over the pillow and Charles face. His fingers laying on the sheet. Twitching like the paws of a sleeping cat, while he mutters low and slowly. And his lips - a bright red of tempting sin …

 

Erik shoves the gun under his own pillow, before he reaches with his power out to the next clockwork. He's feeling the pointers and let out a soft sigh. It's a to late to get back to sleep, but to soon for his morning routine. So he sinks down again and closes his eyes. He would use the time to get a little more practice with his power. But all he can concentrate is Charles soft whispering on the bed to his right. 

 

“... it doesn't make sense … I just … the possibility to such an event would be under 5,737865% … but … oh … hmmm ...”

 

Suddenly he's sitting up and staring at the brunette. He could relax with Charles using numbers, any logical whatever things he's saying or dreaming about. But he cannot think straight when the soft voice began suddenly to moan. 

 

Erik opens his mouth, as he sees Charles legs spreading a little bit under the covers, while his head is in a delicate angle in which he could see the soft juncture between neck and jaw. A place where Erik wouldn't be against to bit into. 

 

“Hmmm … this … this is … I … I can noohht!”

 

The way Charles moan, makes his dick twitch in his shorts and he swallows. His hands gripping the sheets, so he wouldn't stand from the bed to make Charles' dream come true. No … he wouldn't even think about it. But he's a little surprised as the seventeen suddenly bolt upright. Hands tangled in the white sheets, breathing hard just like his …  _ oh! _

 

Erik feels suddenly his mouth gone dry, but at the same time he knew a way to get it wet again. 

So he's not sure if his thoughts were to loud or if Charles was aware that he has a boner. They both had now ...

But the way his cheeks goes from one second to the next bright red - Erik wanted to know how deep the blush goes on - make's it so hard - so very hard - not so look at the young man. 

 

“Interesting dreams?”

“What? No! I … ah … dick - a - a - a - dictionary - I mean ...”

 

Adorable. It's the first word he's thinking about Charles, right before his mind let's out a  _ fucking cock tease. _ So Erik just grins a little bit, before he's shoving the covers from his half naked body and standing from the bed. 

 

“Yes, I could hear your _dictionary_ practical in my own head.”

“What?”

 

Charles head was flying in his direction and while he's sure about the fact the other wanted to look with those wide blue eyes into his, he was staring right at Erik's … 

 

“Don't worry … I have never been more aroused.”

 

With those words, a bright smirk and his fingers - he just couldn't hold back any more - carding for a second through deep brown, so fucking soft hair, he's going into the bathroom. He enjoyed the way Charles gapes at him and this only from his pun. And the first time since their road trip he's not using the toilet or the shower first. Instead he leans against the closed door, before he shoves his shorts down, only to take his cock into his hand. Erik cannot believe how hard he was - just from Charles voice and a little moan … 

 

The look Charles had given the bulge in his shorts, was the last thing he had needed. 

It was this - his hand fisting his cock or taking advantage of Charles' willing body. And this … he just couldn't do this. Anyway … it was the first night he hears the other making such noises. 

 

Erik doesn't think this could get a routine. Even he is not dreaming every night about the frightening things he has gone through. And he's more than grateful for this.

 

~*~

 

Erik is only one night away from taking a single suite. First he was thinking the one night may be a exception. But this morning he was waking up with fucking  _ pictures  _ in his mind. Pictures of flying numbers, words and feeling useless, alone and cold. It was not so hot, like the time before as Charles was whispering a dirty  _ fuck _ in his dream. 

 

It was the seventh day and Erik wanted back his routine. He don't wants to wake up with emotions. Even if they could get him so hard - he wasn't even properly awake - he was painting his shorts. 

 

“Okay. Give Charles my regrets and - what - no Raven, I doesn't think - hey!”

 

Erik blinks exasperated.

 

“Hey Erik, I just need one second! How is Charles doing?”

“Raven, we doesn't have the time for - ...”

“Fuck you, Erik. I need to know if he may be … I don't know … is he sleeping?”

 

For one moment he's still. His look is on Charles, who's standing in a line to cash for all the food he's buying. And he looks so fucking tired, that Erik feels suddenly bad for wanting a room for himself. 

 

“Not the way someone should sleep. He's talking and dreaming very … active.”

“Fuck!”

 

The way Raven is cursing makes him uncomfortable. 

 

“Raven, what's wrong?”

 

Erik can practical see her hesitate. But then he hears her breathing in deeply and Erik hopes the call wouldn't get interrupted. Because he doesn't have enough coins for another call. 

 

“It's … this time of the year, you know … his birthday is coming and Charles … he doesn't take it well. His mother wasn't … she … it's just tomorrow is a day he was used to get ignored or beaten or … Don't let him alone, okay. Even if he's saying so … Deep down he just want someone to care enough to - ...”

“Enough to what? Raven? _Verdammte Scheiße!_ ”

 

The receiver goes down with a loud bang, while Erik is beating his right hand against the glass of the phone box. 

 

“You say this really often.”

 

In a rush he was turning, only to see Charles with a tired smile on his lips. Ravens words doesn't make any sense to him. 

 

“What?”

“I … is it german? It sounds funny. What says Raven?”

 

Erik wanted to ask him 'What was happening to your birthday that you cannot properly sleeping around these days?'. Not that he gives a shit about his own birthday, but Charles … 

 

“It is and it's something you wouldn't take in your delicate mouth.”

 

For one moment Charles looking surprised. Then he's grinning and his deep blue eyes seems to sparkle with something Erik hasn't seen on him, ever. Naughty. 

 

“You doesn't even have a clue what I would take in my mouth, Erik.” 

 

It's the first time Charles makes him speechless. And it brings the younger man to smile so brightly it makes his heart flutter. 

 

~*~

 

One Second he was gone and in the next were there Charles at his side in front of the lift with  _ two _ fucking keys in his hand. One he was holding out for Erik, but he could only stare at him.

 

“They only have double suites and you seem to need a little bit sleep, so ...”

“We only use double suites, Charles.”

 

The doors of the lift glided open and Charles goes straight into the little cabin while Erik feels in his gut a uneasy feeling. 

 

_ Don't let him alone!  _

 

“Yes, but … they only have double beds and … ah … while I know you wouldn't … ah … I mean we are both adult … it's just … I don't know about your … comfort zone.”

 

Adult, men and Erik isn't sure why he is even thinking about this. Charles has his own problems. Just like he. Maybe the man just wanted to be alone. What does Raven know? She was a girl with a big crush on her own brother Charles. 

 

_ But they knew each other since childhood …  _

 

Erik wasn't sure what he should do. He liked Charles very much. He trusts him and doesn't want him to be hurt. But … he doesn't even has a clue what to do for a other person when they are hurt. So he just nods a little and takes the keys out of Charles palm. 

 

He sees the shoulders sink a little while Charles smiles more. But Erik just knows it's fake. Never once in the weeks he knows the younger man, he has seen him faking a smile. And he doesn't want to see it ever again. But before he becomes the chance to answer him, the lift opens again and Charles goes straight to his room. Next to Eriks, but it feels miles away. 

 

“Good night, Erik. Sleep well.”

 

Blue eyes doesn't meet his own and the sinking feeling in his gut becomes harder to ignore. 

 

“Charles ...”

“Hm?”

 

Erik wants to ask if he would be open for a game. 

Erik wants to tip his chin up, to look into these deep blue eyes. To see what Charles was feeling … 

He wants so much do something - say something - but … he fears to make it even worse. So he nods a little rigid back.

 

“Breakfast at 9?”

“Yes …”

 

_ What are you even doing, you …  _ Idiot!

 

They way Charles opens his door, while he answers is more Erik need, but it's to late. While he opens his mouth to say more, the door was closed and he was alone. Just like Charles. And he knows the younger was the one who doesn't want to be alone … 

 

It was just to late for Erik to do something now. 

 

~*~

 

After midnight he feels a little bit … 

Fuck, he hasn't ever done something like this and he feels a little dumb for it. 

These are things normal people do. Not people who are totally screwed up. People who doesn't have a problem to kill. But he wasn't normal. So this feels for him like a really bad idea. 

 

It's doesn't hold him back to knock on Charles door. He could see soft light coming between the jalousie, so he thinks maybe he doesn't wakes him up. He hopes ... 

 

But the thoughts were out of his mind - just like every other thought - as Charles open the door. His hair is wet, a little tousled and he's wearing a blue Oxford T-Shirt - which is definitely three numbers to big for his lean frame - and dark Shorts. He's looking surprised which makes Erik smile, because the man before him was a Telepath and … it was just something that gives him a warm feeling. 

 

“Erik, are you alright?”

“I am. You're not. So let me in and let's eat something.”

 

He's grinning a little bit, as Charles stumbles confused to the side and let's Erik in. After the door was closed and the boxes of Chinese food was on the bed, Erik turns to the other man. 

 

“You hadn't eat something since lunch.”

“I ...”

 

Fuck … 

Charles was looking so unsure, so … much younger than seventeen - no, eighteen now - and Erik asks himself if there was anybody who ever - let alone Raven - had given a shit about the facade Charles has build around himself. Long white fingers were twirling a toothbrush and Erik steps a little closer. 

 

“I think you doesn't need this now.”

 

Blue eyes flickered up to Eriks and the redness around them makes him cold, but he doesn't say something. He just waits for Charles to do something. And he doesn't need to waits long, because suddenly he's smiling - finally it's honest - before he's going shortly in the bathroom. After he comes back, Erik has opened the boxes, while sitting on the bed. 

 

He had thought that Charles would be sitting on the opposite of him. 

Surprisingly he was sinking down next to Erik, so near it was a little cramped, but not unpleasant. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

Erik couldn't help himself. His hand standing still, while he was looking at Charles. The brunette fiddles a little helpless with the sticks. Then he was taking them properly and begins to eat. It was at the same time endearing as sexy. But the warmness that spreads not only through his body, but also his in mind, let him smile.

 

“It's nothing.”

 

He forces himself to eat, but halfway through their meal he's feeling a soft weight on his shoulder. As he was looking down, he was seeing Charles head there. He was sleeping, with a half full box onto his lap. The sight makes his gut flutter and his heart beating faster. And the soft … 

 

_ No … it's everything!  _

 

… he ignores. But closes it deep next to a memory he let himself believe as forgotten. Because this makes him weak. Weak in his bones and Erik should have known that Charles could makes him feel like this. He just wasn't strong enough to defense himself from falling … 

 

And maybe he doesn't wanted to defense himself for this.

 

 

to be continued ...  


	3. Charles cannot shut his mouth ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not to be able to control what makes him the person, it's something Charles cannot bear.  
> So he let his mouth do the work, while Erik just wants him to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Kajia for your regard. I'm so happy you like my story. I hope the rest of you liked it too and maybe I get something to read? I would be happy if you do so. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Love & Greets  
> Kosa

 

“Do you know that every linguistic are a genetic mutation?”

 

Eriks left eyebrow goes up, while he scans the menu. He doesn't know why Charles is so nervous. But it makes Erik a little unsure what had changes between them. Last night he had packed the boxes away from the bed, before he had placed Charles softly in the cushions of the bed. Adored with him, his fingers had glided through his soft hair. But … Charles doesn't know this. 

 

“For an example I choose Italian which is descended from Latin. Therefore they are genetic related with each over. But there are also others which are - ...”

“Charles, what's wrong?”

 

Straightening in his chair, he leans back and looking in deep blue eyes, which doesn't seem to know where they should looking. But never in his eyes. Could it be, that Charles was … nervous?

 

Was it because he had fallen asleep on Erik? 

 

“English was influenced by french. And - ...”

“Charles!”

 

Finally the younger man was looking at him. And since they where here, Charles looked at least a little bit relaxed.

 

“It's … here is _one_ … but I … I can feel him, but not … it's like his mind makes me crazy, Erik. That has never been happened before and it's … it feels so wrong. Because I cannot really concentrate. And I know he's here in this room. Anywhere … but I doesn't know who it is. I just know - ...”

“Sorry, what can I get you?”

 

Charles blinks while Erik controls a shiver. The thought of the feeling, Charles was describing … it was a fear Erik knew to well, because of his childhood. The time where he couldn't control his power. It was the hardest and fearfullest time in his life. Because he couldn’t even save … 

 

“ _You_...”

 

It was all Charles had whispered and Erik understands. He wanted to say something, but suddenly the young, blond men was breathing deep in, before he was laying a hand on Charles bare forearm. 

 

“Sorry, but … whatever you both wanted from me, the answer is no. And now take your little friend, go and never come back. Please.”

“I am … not little.”

 

Eriks mouth opened, but he was interrupted by Charles light slurring words. Just like he was drunk or … 

Immediately he stands from the table, only to grab the young man, but Charles grips his hand before he came near to his throat. 

 

“No, no … Erik, you shoull … shoun … sho-udn't … yes you … shouldn't do this, I think he can … makes you … tipsy from … tou-ching.”

 

Maybe but he could use his power. Erik could feel the metal around them, but the boy was smiling a little. 

 

“Sorry, he's right. But it's … more a little like a LSD trip. So, just take him with you, okay. I doesn't want …”

 

The boy was running a hand through his blond, short hair and Erik wanted to break it for touching Charles. Making him like this! Then his eyes were scanning the little room in the Café. 

 

“My family doesn't know … okay. Please go.”

“He's … he is … right. Let's go, Erik … go … go … gogogo … what a … funny word. Go. Ge and O~ are go ...”

 

Suddenly his anger was gone and he looked at a woman in her middle age. 

 

“Is he okay?”

 

Her eyes scaned him, then her son and Charles, who laughed like a maniac. 

 

“Ah, yes. He's just … Sorry, we are going.”

 

Erik went around the table. Then he taked Charles arms and dragged him gently but firmly out of his chair. Charles right arm were suddenly around his neck, while Charles pressed his face against his neck. 

 

“Hm … you smell so … good.”

 

The hot breath on his skin was hard to ignore, just like the long fingers they were running through his short hair. And for one moment he was thinking about Charles lips on his own. Then he would tug a little at his hair and moan like he did in his dreams. But so quick the pictures were in his mind, they were also so quick gone. He must concentrate while he taked Charles away from the Café. It was … not so easy like Erik wanted it. But … when was Charles easy with him? 

 

~*~

 

“I like you.”

 

Erik shoves Charles gently onto his own bed, while the young man begins to laugh. It had a little, dirty hint and makes him aware what Charles may be thinking at this moment. Totally high and … 

 

“Do you know … that you're my Mister Darcy?”

“What?”

 

He holds for one moment still. Then he's on his knees to takes Charles shoes off. In the process he's cradling one small ankle in one hand, while the other hand is tugging at the black leather. His eyes bore holes into the material only to avoid the hot spectacle on his bed. 

 

“Mister Darcy … Mister Darcy, who is so mysterious, deep feeling, hard to get, but … sweet and … sexy. You know - I mean, _you_ must know, because you're so … intelligent and full of literary culture ...”

 

Even while Charles words are slurring between low giggles, Erik suddenly understands and so he could only look up. Doubting, but at the same time unsure what he should say - or do.

 

“Jane Austen … Pride and Prejudice. And who are you?”

 

Beautiful blue eyes were blown because of whatever the blond guy has done to Charles and Erik wished it would be because of him. Not because of a mutant … drug or what ever. But Charles is smiling softly. Then he lifted his right hand and tap softly on Eriks forehead. 

 

_ The one who is in love with Darcy …  _

 

The words are so lovely in his mind. Warm and full of … 

The intensity of his feelings, is so heavy Erik can only stare at Charles. His heart is beating hard and fast, while his fingers begin to tremble. Slowly he lets Charles foot down, while he is laying his hands on the bed. 

 

_ This is a … bad, bad idea.  _

 

Slowly he was getting up, leaning over Charles stature. He taked in the flawless, white skin on Charles neck. Deep red on his lips. Closed eyes. Slightly trembling, but very long lashes over barely visible freckles. 

 

“You makes it so damn hard ...”

 

He's whispering against Charles' lips. For one moment Erik had to close his eyes. Then he was groaning and pushing himself again up. 

 

Charles was fucking high and was were he doing? He wanted … to do things with him, they would be so … so wrong. At least while Charles was in this state. If they would do this, he wanted the other with his whole, clear senses. Not like this. 

 

So he just lay next to him. 

Watching him rest this out.

 

But while he wouldn't use this to his own purposes, Erik let his fingers drawn through Charles soft hair. 

And a little part in him hoped Charles had said this things not only because of his drugged mind. 

 

~*~

 

“Oh … this is … oh God!”

 

The warm body next to Erik was moving. Slowly he opened his eyes, only to see a - now - awakened Charles. His hands were on his head, like he wanted shield himself from - oh!

 

“Hey, hey, come here.”

 

Gently he were taking Charles soft hands into his own. Then he was guiding him back onto his body. 

 

“E-Erik … what are you doing?”

 

Charles voice, so unsure and low, were enough to let him know that he was now normal again. 

 

“Relax, Charles. Close your eyes and just … breath, okay. Concentrate on something outside of your mind.”

 

It was something he was doing in the camps. After some … tests they have done with him. And he was so full of rage he would have killed every one around him with his power. Because there was so much metal and he couldn't control it. 

 

From time to time he was doing it even these days. Using blue eyes to ground him again.

 

Slowly Charles rigid form began to relax. Erik doesn't know why he let this happen. But he can't do this not. So he closes his eyes again, as warm hands lay on his side and Charles' head siank back onto his chest. Right over his heart. 

 

Carefully he let go of his wrists. Then he lays his hands on Charles back. Only moments until he just cannot suppress the force to touch him. So his right hand stroked gently over the spot between Charles shoulder blades, while the other was running up, into his neck. As soon as his fingers makes contact with the bare skin, the brunette makes a little noise. Full of want. So he doesn't stop for even one second. 

 

He's just seconds away from falling asleep, as he hears something. So softly, so lovely and it makes him smile a little. It's enough to forget all around them. 

 

_ Erik _

 

 

_to be continuied ..._


	4. Charles is nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new can make you nervous and unsure.   
> For Charles, a Telepath who knows what people will be doing, feeling, thinking ... there isn't really much what does surprise him.   
> But if there is something going on, he isn't sure about ... he could be getting a little nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you - thank you all so, so much. You doesn't know what it's for me, to read you all liked my story. It's so ... I'm just so happy and it makes so much more to ride. Without all the fear and uncertainty the words just slip from my mind.   
> So thank you, for all comments, bookmarks, kudos. I love you all. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter - info - it get's finally hot ;-)

 

The way Erik was waking up was … like a dream he once had. Some very beautiful, very lovable person lay next to him. Sleeping, without any fear of the things Erik has done or could do. He had often thought about this, but never let himself believe. Because of all the things he had seen, done and …

 

Erik would have never thought that there would be a person asleep next to him.

Even less he had never thought he would sleep next to someone. But now …

 

_Here we go …_

 

They both were still dressed, but it was the way, they were laying. Charles hands were between their chests, while his head was on Eriks bicep. Their legs were tangled and Eriks arms were around Charles lean body. It was really nice, he must say. But he wasn't sure what Charles would be thinking.

 

Even if the words were true - and Charles would be … in love with him. He wouldn't hold his words against him or assume something. Erik would just wait till the younger would say something. Because even if he wanted something between them, he was sure he wasn't the right for him. He wasn't a good person. Only a warrior with to many life’s on his bill. He was someone Charles doesn't deserve.

 

“You … are such a … fool!”

 

Has he …?

 

“I have … sorry, but your thoughts are so … loud when we're touching ...”

 

Erik could only stare in bright blue eyes. He doesn't … Why hasn't he noticed the other was awake? Grumpy about his poor attention he was releasing Charles out of his arms. But he didn't came far, because of long, gently fingers they were circling his wrist and deep blue eyes were looking at him, like they pleaded for something.

 

And while Erik could shot a person in the head, without even to blink, he couldn't resists those blue eyes …

 

“Do you really think so - about you? That you aren't worth some … love?”

“You tell me. You know everything about me … so?”

 

For a long moment it was still between them. Every second felt like a hour. But then Charles was shaking slowly his head until he was sitting up. Never breaking eye contact to Erik.

 

“You're worth it, Erik. No matter what you have done. No matter what you doing. You're not a bad person. There is so much good in you. I know it, I have seen it all.”

 

His heartbeat was so fast and it didn't help what Charles was saying. Because it was beautiful, but at the same time he just couldn't believe it. Why should he say something like …

 

“Because it's true, Erik.”

 

With these words, Charles was laying his hand over the spot of Eriks heart, which fluttered.

Deep he was looking in his eyes. So full of trust and love.  _ With fucking Love! _

 

And he just couldn’t …

 

Abruptly he was shoving Charles onto the bed - under his body. And he could only see deep blue eyes going a little wide, until Erik was kissing him. A little hard for one moment, because he just needed him to stop saying these things. But then Charles were suddenly completely pliant under him and Erik was breaking the kiss.

 

“I'm not a good person, Charles. A good person wouldn't kiss you like this or doing things like - ...”

 

His words went down - just like the walls around his feelings, because Charles had shoved both hands into his neck, were his fingers carded softly, but scratchy with his short nails, through his hair. All while the brunette was kissing him. Slowly, very softly, but so fucking sensual, Erik groaned.

 

Erik was laying a set pair of his hands on Charles lean hips. Gently he was pushing between his thighs with his pelvis, what gave him a little moan from the younger man. Now - with Charles' mouth open - he let's the kiss deepening, while his right hand was stroking softly under Charles shirt, over his stomach. Under his fingertips he could feel the brunettes fine muscles tense. Just like his thighs around Eriks hips.

 

Teasingly he let the tip of his tongue touch Charles', only a second before he was drawing it a little away. At the same time he was pushing again between Charles' legs. Only to feel the beginning of a erection under the black trousers. Not minder like his own cock, which was rock hard. He just wanted …

 

Erik had always kissed as a little foreplay. It was hot and promising. But kissing Charles was …

Nobody has ever kissed him like this. So … voluptuous that he couldn't even think clearly.

 

While Charles was really short - which found Erik adorable - his legs were long and very sexy. He had seen them naked - ignored the shorts - and was imagine them wrapping around him. And to feel them do this finally, was so hot, Erik were breaking the kiss. Out of breath, he looked at Charles, whose eyes were closed, his lips red and a little swollen. And he was blushing delicate on his cheeks, over his neck and Erik was sure if he opens his shirt, he would see the redden skin there too.

 

It was, what he was doing at the same time, while he was sitting himself a little more up. Then again - after he had undone the first three buttons of the soft blue dress shirt, he was leaning down, to kiss Charles' neck. First gently, then he opened his mouth and bit softly at the flawless skin.

 

“Hmm … God!”

 

Erik could feel his own lips stretching into a grin. Only so long, until he was letting his tongue trailing over the little part he has bitten, right before he began to sucking. Again Charles let out a moan and bearing at the same time his neck more for Erik, as his head was sinking back into the mattress. It was the sexiest thing, Erik has ever seen and he couldn't await to see the younger man finally naked under him. Making the same moves, the same sounds - only for him. _Because_ of him.

 

_Oh … oh … God. Never, ever … never … don't forget … Charles, god, don't forget to breath. You must … hm … control … you need … hm …_

 

Suddenly he not only heard Charles under him moan and bit back little sounds of pleasure. He even heard him in his mind. Which was surprisingly nice. Not warm like some other times. This was … hot and full of desire and lust. But he could feel him holding back. It was making him a little smug to bring Charles out of his straight control. Again he lets their pelvises brush against, while his hands were shoving the shirt away from his body. The sleeves were caught in Charles' elbows, but he doesn't seem to mind. Maybe because he needed to break away from Erik to lose the shirt. But he doesn't needed to be a Telepath to know, that was the last thing Charles wanted to do.

 

So he just were looking at the younger. Taking in the lean, but trained body - which weren't visibly under the layer of polyester and cotton. Slowly his fingers caressed Charles sides, before gliding to the fly of his trousers. Again he was feeling Charles muscles a little tighten. Feeling Charles fingers tighten a little around strands of his hair - long enough to have them a little around his long fingers. Long lashes were fluttering and Erik were leaning down again, to capture his lips into a new kiss.

 

_Bloody hell, this is … you can do this, only …_

 

Erik could feel Charles wanted this just as much, as him. If it weren't so, he would stop. But with his knowing, he opened the trousers of the younger man, only to let his fingers glide under the black fabric. It was at the same time, as he began to hear something …

 

_Alpha Beta Gamma Delta Epsilon Zeta Eta … oh God … Theee … thaa … fuck!_

 

Not really sure if you should laugh or be hurt, but was Charles … 

Slowly he was breaking the kiss, only to look at the younger under him. 

 

“Charles? Are you enumerate the Greek alphabet?”

 

Slowly Charles was opening his eyes and Erik was for one moment forgetting the urge to laugh at him, because of the sight of wide blown, blue eyes, full of lust and desire.

 

“Eh … no?”

 

Erik must smirk. While Charles was blushing furiously.

 

“Are you sure? I think I had heard something like this in my head?”

 

His fingers - only millimeters of his destination away - began to stroke softly over Charles right hipbone, while he was waiting for an answer. Then Charles was breathing deeply and bringing his hands to his face.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to … it's just ...”

 

If he doesn't knew it other he would say Charles was nervous. Slowly the brunette let his hands fall away from his face, to look at him again.

 

“I'm … not … your my … first?”

 

First … what? It was his first thought, but then it hit him like a train.

 

“You're a virgin?”

 

Therefor his question were a little louder and full of surprise. He had never thought … never … And the way Charles was blushing, he, too.

 

“No, I mean … I have … had … eh … but … not with … your …”

 

For one moment he didn't know what Charles was trying to say, until it makes a loud 'click' in his head. To know, that Charles wasn't virgin was okay with him. It would be a surprise if the young man hadn't get any sex in college. Because … somebody couldn't resist such a pure beauty. But to find out he would be the first man, was hot as hell for Erik. And a very big privilege.

 

“So, I am your first … man?”

 

A deep breath, more adorable blush, and a shy smile was all he became before Charles was nodding slyly.

 

“Yes … and I know you wouldn't … I'm just … I like you … to much, to be not nervous. And because of this, I'm not … I cannot control my power and my thoughts and I don't want to come to soon and I doesn't know why you even - ...”

 

All the false self confident Charles was always showing were suddenly miles away and it makes Erik aware of the importance of this moment and the thing between them. And abruptly he just know … why he cannot resist him. Not only because of his beauty or intelligence. Not even his power. He could forgive the nervousness, the lack of control of his power, his babbling, the dreaming, all and so much more of Charles miserable properties. Because that's were the things that makes Charles what he was and why he was falling for him …

 

So before the brunette would talk himself in craziness, he was leaning down, to kiss him. Immediately Charles was returning the kiss. Softly, but full of desire. Until Erik was breaking it slowly. Seeing at the same time deep into his eyes.

 

“Do you want me to continued?”

 

“Yes!”

_Yes, please, yes!_

 

Erik was very pleased and amused by the eagerness in Charles voice - in and outside of his head. So he was letting his hand now trailing lower into the trousers, under the waistband of his shorts. Never leaving Charles' eyes with his own, while his fingers gently stroked over hot and firm flesh. It earns him a deep moan and a bend back.

 

He was really fascinated by the picture of Charles. And at the same time it was making him so hard, not to fuck him right at this moment. A little firmer than before, his fingers were wrapping around Charles' cock - stroking him slowly and feeling the wetness pool on the tip, until it was running down his hot shaft.

 

He wanted to do so much more than this, but Erik knows they have time. So he rubs his own dick a little at Charles leg, while he was shoving his trouser and shorts down. His eyes were following the motion, stopping on the sexy, hard length which was dripping now onto Charles thighs.

 

“Hm … God, Erik … I want …”

“You want?”

 

Charles were bending his neck back, shoving too desperate his hand into his brown hair and gripping it - what was looking very hard for Erik, while his other hand was gripping the edge of the mattress. Did have Charles a idea how fucking hot he was looking at these moment? Erik doesn't think so … but he knows he would show him …

 

But now, he was bending down. Full of curiosity and desire for the younger. Opening his mouth - thinking of something differently - he was liking over Charles tip, while his hand makes a other move than before and he had only time to wrap his lips around him, until Charles was coming. Hard and with a loud sound which you could maybe hear through the whole motel …

 

But that's was it worth it.

And so much more, as Erik has only a second time to swallow, before his mind was literally exploding from Charles climax. Before he was even knowing what was happening, he was pressing his lower body hard down onto Charles, while white stars were exploding behind his eyes. Heavenly breathing, he sank down. Half onto Charles, half on the mattress.

 

“That … was ...”

 

_Unbelievable … never was … bloody … cannot even think right …_

 

Erik must smirk. Slowly he was sitting himself a little up, to look at Charles. The younger was just as breathless as he, maybe a little more and so, _so_ beautiful. His hair was rumpled a little wet from sweat on his forehead, skin redden and his eyes …

 

_Shower?_

 

Full of desire. Even after their climax Charles seems to want more … 

And he would more likely running through broken glass, than to say no … 

 

How would he ever will be able to say 'No' to Charles and his pleading, deep, blue eyes?

 

Erik doesn't know it, but it was irrelevant. 

He never would say 'no' to him. 

 

For that he was already into deep for him. 

 

_to be continued ..._


	5. Charles cannot cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things aren't supposed to be done with logic.  
> Cooking is such a thing and Charles will be soon understand why ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet readers. I hope you had all enjoyed the last chapter and this will also be something you'll like.  
> So this is the one, before my last chapter in this story. Enjoy the fun and I'm curios what you all thinking about this.  
> Thank you again for the comments, kudos and bookmarks. Love you all <3
> 
> Love & Greets  
> Kosa

They have finally some Mutants found. But also lost Darwin and Charles takes them to his home in Westchester, New York. Erik uses his free time, to distract Charles from the lost. The younger doesn't say how much he's hurt from what's happened with the boy. Or how much he feels himself guilty. It's because Erik feels the same. But he doesn't want him to feel like this. So he speaks with the others. Making clear, that they need to train with Charles, not with him. He knows the are all more disciplined with him as a trainer, but he alone cannot distract him enough, without making him aware of this.

 

And Erik is more than fine with them taking Charles' time, when it makes the brunette smile like this.

 

“... and then he could do it. It was so … you should have seen it, his smile. I think he was so proud of himself at this moment … eh … do you want ...”

 

Charles looks him deep in the eyes and wriggles a little with his long fingers. Erik cannot resist to smile and nods. And as soon as die long fingers were on Charles' temple, he could see the huge blast of Alex' energy. The intensity of the memory makes him uneasy, because he would have tackled Charles to the ground if he has been there. But the energy hits the puppet and while he first sees the surprise on Alex' face, there is so much proud in Charles. And he sees then the huge grin on his face. The happiness …

 

Erik comes out of the memory, looking into happy, deep, blue eyes. It's the first time since Darwin that Charles is looking like this. And it makes him all warm inside.

 

“There you are ...”

“Hm?”

 

Charles is looking a little confused, but Erik ignores it. Instead he's leaning down and capture his sinful, red lips into a deep kiss.

 

_You're so beautiful like this._

_Like what?_

_All happy and free …_

 

He's hearing a softly ' _sweetheart'_ in his mind, but Erik isn't sure about it. Maybe he's imagination things again, but it's not important now, because he's backing Charles up against a wall and wants to do things with him, the other wouldn't be able to sit the next day … 

 

~*~

 

Between training and training and … oh more training, they didn't have much time to do things alone. The only time, Erik has Charles for himself, is when the others are sleeping. So he's surprised to came from the shower and hears in his mind a softly whisper.

 

_Come into the kitchen, please my dear …_

_In the kitchen, Charles, really?_ Versaut.

_No … not … you're really stupid. Just come, please._

 

Erik smirks and thinks about how badly he wants to come for Charles, what brings a amused feeling into the back of his mind. He rubs his hair with a towel, before he takes the bathrobe that laid on the bed and slid into it. Then he's making his way downstairs. Again surprised to find all in silence. The house was really big and all, but the kids were making such a chaos it was driving him sometimes really nuts. He didn't know how Charles could handle it.

 

As Erik was walking into the kitchen, the first thing he was aware of - what the …

 

“ _Gott,_ Charles, who had done this?”

 

The kitchen was a mess. There were all cupboards open and the counters - god the counters were all so …

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Erik was turning to Charles, who was looking at him curios. But it wasn't his look, what's making Erik speechless, but his attire. His button down was full of white powder. There was also something in his hair and on his nose. And on his forearms were the sleeves were pushed up.

 

“Eh … nothing.”

 

Instantly the younger was smiling. All bright and happy.

How could Erik resist something like this. So he steps nearer and brushing with his thumb over Charles nose, before he was kissing him. Short, but softly.

 

“What are you even doing?”

“Dinner. I was thinking … you know, we doesn't really … eh … it should be like a date. If you'd like?”

 

A date? Like … a date, date? Erik was now really surprised. He had never … dated someone. But there was Charles, right before him, with those huge, hopeful, deep, blue eyes.

 

“Why shouldn't I want?”

“I don't really know … I mean, we have fun, but … you don't seem to be like someone who … eh …”

 

Now he was smirking again. Slowly he was pushing Charles against the counter and caging him between his arms.

 

“Charles, are you asking me, if I want to be you boyfriend?”

“… Yes?”

 

He loved the way Charles was blushing. So he lifts a hand to his collar and opened the first two buttons. Yes … there it was, too. Slowly he's bending down, to kiss the soft skin on his neck. Up to his ear, were he softly bit down.

 

“Yes, Charles. We're together …”

 

The brunette was making a content noise, before shoving Erik suddenly away.

 

“Oh, no, don't even think about it! I'm not standing here, making dinner for us, only to let you … no. You can prepare the table. It's finished in … eh … soon.”

 

Charles was scratching his neck, while staring concentrated into a recipe book. Erik wasn't sure if Charles had a clue what he was doing … But … he doesn't wanted to disappoint him, so he did, like he had said. At least he wanted, until he was confronted with the chaos on the kitchen table. Curios he picked up a piece of a eggshell and looking at it. Then he looked back at Charles, who was muttering some words …

 

“Charles … are you ...”

“Hm?”

 

Erik was suddenly confronted with the memory of Charles smile. Immediately he was shacking his head and waving with his left hand.

 

“Do you know where the garbage can is?”

“Eh ...”

 

The brunette was blinking, like he didn't even know there was something like this in his kitchen and Erik waved again with his hand. Feeling himself fighting with a amused smile.

 

“Forget it.”

 

While Charles was making some …

 

_What the hell?_

 

Erik wasn't even sure if food should look like this, but he tried not to think too loud about it, while he was cleaning the kitchen table. After he was finished and a little grossed out, after finding between eggshells, sugar and flour some curry, the smell of  _something_ was coming to him. 

 

And when he was thinking  _something_ … it didn't smell like something somebody should be eating … 

 

“Finally … Erik, do you want to try?”

 

He was looking first at Charles, who was smiling hopefully at him. Then at the fork he was holding out for him, where impaled was some … brown, yellow … Erik couldn't define what it was, but again he was looking in Charles' eyes.

 

Big, really, big mistake!

 

“Sure ...”

“I hope they're tasty. I had never baked Belgian waffles.”

 

And Erik was sure, the younger couldn't even make water boil without burning the kitchen down. Ignoring his inner self-protection, he was leaning a little bit down, while Charles was holding the fork a little higher for him. Taking it into his mouth was …

 

Charles' eyebrows were climbing high, while Erik was fighting the urge to spit it out again. Without chewing, he was swallowing the hole chunk down. Hoping he could get ridden of this foul taste.

 

“And? Are they good?”

 

_Oh, please, please, please let it taste delicious …_

 

“It's … I … have never eaten something like this before.”

 

It wasn't even a lie. The taste in his mouth was like there was something rotten in the waffle, but it was it worth it, as Charles were smiling like a radiation chamber. Eyes all bright and he was bobbing on his heels, like he wanted to jump into the air.

 

“Fabulous. Then let's eat.”

“Okay. Just let me put on some clothes, yeah?”

 

_We could eat in the bed. I have seen some whipped cream in the refrigerator._

 

Smiling, Charles let his forefinger slide along Eriks skin - visible under his bathrobe. The mental picture of them eating _this_ while getting all hot and - no. He wouldn't let some waffles ruin the best sex he ever had, so he shacked his head slowly.

 

“Let's … savor this first. And then, let me savor you ...”

 

He didn't even give Charles the opportunity to say something else, before he was leaving the kitchen. Running, so fast he could climb the staircase, he head for a bathroom, but he didn't even get to the middle of the hallway. The last thing he could do was ripping the first door open and vomit …

 

~*~

 

With a white button down, black trousers and the feeling he should Alex give later a little warning, before he let the boy into his room, Erik was stepping into the kitchen. Only coming to a halt, as he saw Charles sitting with a sad expression on the table, while Raven - _Raven?_ \- was whipping the counters.

 

“What's happened?”

“Why didn't you said something?”

 

_What do you mean?_

_Raven said the waffles were tasting like shit. Said something like curry didn't taste like cinnamon, even if they share the same color._

 

Erik couldn't believe what he was hearing. So he looked angry the young girl.

 

“Please, don't look at me like this. Somebody shouldn't assume things like this, while having a PhD and a degree as Professor.”

 

_Was thinking it would be the same …_

_I know. It's okay Charles, I … they were okay._

_Yeah?_

 

While Charles was looking at him, unsure but hopefully, he heard suddenly a shriek and then stormed Alex past him, into the kitchen.

 

“Who the fuck had vomited onto my bed?”

 

The beginning of a smile was whipped from Charles face. Instead he buried his face in his arms and let out a groan. Erik on the other hand was only one second away to throw them out. But for Charles' sake he didn't. One look was sufficient and they were running out of the room …

 

~*~

 

“You could have said something. I wouldn't have been angry with you, you know.”

“Yes, but … I didn't wanted to see you disappointed.”

 

Next to him, Charles were smiling. Then he felt soft fingers trailing invisible lines over his forearm, down to his fingers, before they were slipping between his. Clasping them gently.

 

_You're sweet. But I didn't have wanted you to vomit. Especially onto Alex' Bed. Poor boy …_

_The next time we go into a restaurant._

 

The happiness Charles was radiating, were more, than Erik would have hoped for. But he couldn't stop his own smile. Just hide it into soft, brown hair.

 

~*~

 

“Oh … oh my god!”

“Good?”

 

Erik didn't know why he had done this. Maybe it was out of curiosity, but he just wanted to give it a try. For Charles. So he was up at six o'clock, making some recipe he had found and hoping it would be something Charles liked. Now - one hour later - he was sitting next to his brunette genius. Watching him try the pancake he had done and hoped …

 

Slowly Charles was opening his blue eyes - biting his sinful, red lips.

 

“Let me get the whipped cream.”

 

Before he even get the chance to say something, Charles was climbing out of the bed. Practically falling over his own legs and covers at the same time. But then he was running out of the room.

 

Grinning he leaned back into the pillows, trying his own pancake and enjoy the thoughts of dirty morning sex and a mental picture of Charles running into the doorway while spying him out …

 

What a beautiful morning …

 

 

_to be continued ..._


	6. Something Charles was doing exceptionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things, Charles wasn't really good in.   
> But loving Erik ...   
> Giving him what he knows it would be very good for Erik ...   
> Yes ... it could be something, he was very good in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last one ... The last chapter.   
> Dear readers, I hadn't thought it could be so beautiful and funny, to write a fanfiction in english. Because ... I'm sure there are failures, when I am better in writing and all, I would be ashamed of it. But without trying or daring, there isn't a way of getting better. So ... thank you, for reading, without killing me for my bad english. I swear, I'm getting better. Because this is something I wouldn't give up for any ... because I love writing so much. Whether it's in germany or english. And now I want to write in english. I just want to give it a try, want to get better and I hope, maybe, you want to be a part of it and read the next fanfiction I'm writing. I would be very honored and happy. 
> 
> But for now, I just wanted to thank you all for reading, commenting, hearting, bookmarkting, ect ... love you. 
> 
> Enjoy the last one just like Erik does his first ;-)
> 
> L&G  
> Kosa

There was something, Charles wanted to do since the first time he had laid his eyes on Eriks body. And he didn't even mean naked. But the first time he had seen him naked …

 

He would never forget this picture. It was after the first night of sleeping in the same hotel room. Charles was so sleepy, not really awake neither, as he was stepping into the tiny bathroom. But as he had seen Erik … naked, wet and … under the shower … He needed in this moment all concentration to let the other man thinking, he wouldn't see anything. Because he didn't wanted the older see his erection in his shorts.

 

And before he did knew what he was doing, it became a … routine of him. Doing like he was too sleepy, to see anything, but in reality sneaking every picture of Eriks wet body, he could get. It was also the first time he had seen somebody’s cock. Charles needed since then more control then ever, not to get on his knees for Erik.

 

He had never really thought about Erik liking him …

It was just … Erik was so hot and … he just hadn't really thought about it.

 

So as the other was finally, suddenly kissing him, it was more, than he had let himself wished.

 

Now … three weeks later it was for him like some dream he had. Because Charles had never felt something like _this_. All warm and fluttery in his gut. From his studies he knows what it was. A chemical reaction coming out of the mixture of Oxycontin and Endorphin.

 

All in one sentence …

He was in love with Erik. From the first second of feeling the desperate mind in his own. Charles know he would have been drowned on this night in the ocean if Erik hadn’t listened to him. And he would do it again, if it would save Eriks life.

 

Because he was worth it.

 

With a content smile on his lips, Charles stretched his legs out, against Eriks. The older was sleeping deep and Charles was happy for this. Because last night they had done so much progress with Eriks power. He couldn't express how happy it had done him to feel not rage controlling Eriks power. But happiness and serenity.

 

What had followed were hours of making love - yes …

While Charles loved the way Erik was holding him sometimes down and fucked him, last night was so … so much more love, than he had ever dreamed of getting. It has been so wonderful …

 

That's why he was now awake and smiling like he was high on some drugs. That's and … something he wanted to do since first seeing Erik and never really having the nerve for it. Because behind all his intelligence and genius he was a nervous freak in some new matters. Especially if they were all about Erik.

 

But now …

 

Charles licked his lips, he had brushed his teeth and had prepared himself for all possible things. Slowly he was leaning into Eriks space, kissing softly his half open mouth, before trailing with his lips over Eriks jaw. He enjoyed the little scratch of his facial hair. Charles know, Erik was very exact with shaving his face, just like Charles himself. Yet he's enjoying the feeling under his lips. Trailing lower over his neck, sucking and licking there.

 

_Was … so früh._

 

Grinning he heard him thinking in his German language. Erik did this often. When he was deep feeling - bad or good - sleepy or sometimes when they had sex. It was sexy as hell and Charles loved it. Because he was going under his skin. 

 

_Charles … what are you doing?_

_Waking you up …_

 

He could hear something Erik wanted to bury, so it wasn't really clear for him. But enough to make out something like ' _insatiable kitten_ '. Sucking onto his collarbone, he must smirk.

 

_I am a kitten? Really? After last night?_

 

He trails his kisses down, between his chest, while he let his hands running over Erik sides. God, he was so bloody sexy!

 

_Is it yours or my back that has all over scratches?_

 

Again he must smirk. Maybe he had let himself loose a little bit control …

 

_You'd liked it._

 

The little moan Erik was suddenly making, was more than he needed at the moment. His hands stroked gently over Eriks hips, down over his spread thighs, while he positions himself between them. Sucking down onto his right hipbone. 

 

_Charles … do you know what you're doing?_

_Hmmm … I may be miserable in some things, but my love, yes, right now … I know what I am doing._

_You didn't need to do this._

 

They have done so much things. Things Charles had thought would be illegal in some states, but … fuck it, if it was making him so hot he couldn't even knew of his own name …

Gripping the covers over his head, he was lifting them and looking into Eriks deep green eyes - they are sometimes gray, but getting green when Erik was feeling more than he wanted to express.

 

“Have you thought about me, wanting to do this since ever knowing you?”

 

Seeing Erik open his mouth like a fish on land, was more than enough for Charles. Smirking he was letting the covers falling back down and spreading the thighs a little bit more for him.

 

“ _Das ist nicht dein_ \- you little tease!”

 

Under the covers Charles cold smell Eriks musk and it was making him all giddy and hot at the same time. Slowly he was running with his fingers over the hot, firm and at the same time soft skin, before wrapping them around the flesh. He had never thought of getting intimate with a man. But wasn't against it neither. So …

 

Over him he could hear Erik breathing deeper and feeling him getting aroused. More than his morning erection was and deeper his dream had get him. At first he was only stroking him. Firm, like he had done it so often in the shower before letting Erik fuck him. Only this wasn't all about sex. Not yet …

 

Therefore he's leaning down and licking over the wet tip.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Some nasty German things were said in his head too and Charles was blocking them a little out, so he wouldn't giggle. Savor the taste for one second, he was licking again over the tip, also teasing the little slit there, before letting his hand sinking down onto the shaft and following it with his tongue.

 

“God, Charles, do … do this again ...”

 

It was making him so happy, that Erik liked what he was doing. And alone this was making him so hot, that he let his free hand trail his own body down to grip his erection. At the same time he licked a stripe up again, before wrapping his lips around the tip.

 

Behind his eyes he was seeing motions under a cover and Charles began to understand that this was, what Erik saw. Full of desire and longing. So before he had the chance to react, Erik was shoving the covers away from him and Charles didn't even saw himself. He just was suddenly blinded bye a huge shoot of arousal. It was making Charles so hard to concentrate of his task which was literally in his hand and mouth.

 

And it was so hot, just like the shaft, he was massaging.

 

“Charles … Charles, _ich_ …”

 

Gott _, Charles, I'm coming …_

_Yes …_

 

It was what he wanted. Why he wanted to do this. And it was making him so hot, that thought of him coming now …

Sucking, while he was moving down a little bit, he heard suddenly a loud clash anywhere behind him, just at the same second as Erik was coming in his mouth. It was something he was so unsure about, but now, he was swallowing it all. Savoring the taste and stroking him through his climax. Wanting it all … and becoming all, because as soon as the last twitch goes through Eriks dick, he was coming in his own hand. Moaning around sensitive flesh.

 

“Fuck … this is …”

 

Slowly he was releasing Eriks cock, while he was licking over his lips. His breathing was as unregulated as Eriks and he sank next to him into the pillows. Breathless, but never loosing his smirk. Because … he hadn't thought of getting Erik so soon to his peak.

 

“You little tease ...”

“Yes?”

“Don't say you haven't done this before.”

 

Charles were grinning more, before he was nestle himself nearer on Erik. Whipping at the same time his hand on the sheets.

 

“Haven't ever done this before, darling.”

 

_Want me to do it again?_

_So often as you want,_ Liebling. 

 

Happy with himself, he was smiling and letting his head sinking onto Eriks chest where he could hear his rushed heartbeat. It was so beautiful. 

 

“Love you.”

 

Has he … For one moment Charles was going stiff. He didn't wanted to say it out load. But then he could feel Eriks nose brush over his temple, through his tousled hair and then his soft lips, kissing him there.

 

“Love you, too.”

 

It was the first time, Charles knew it was honest. Somebody loved him and that's even with all his mistakes and failures. And it was making him so happy, so … he didn't even have words to describe his feelings. But what was making all so much more better, was the fact, how Erik was feeling. 

 

Content for the first time in his life and this, although the person he was. 

 

And alone for the person Erik was, would Charles love him. For ever, he was so sure about it!

 

 

~*~ Finished ~*~


End file.
